Whispers Of Love And Sorrow
by Krakengirl
Summary: The night Carlisle's turned he sadly leaves his daughter behind. She's still looking for him & enrolls into Forks High School. Will the Cullens welcome her with open arms or will they reject her? Will she still accept him even though he has a new family?


**AN: So I decided to do a Carlisle finds his daughter fanfic. But I think it's going to be more about Carlisle and his daughter trying to rebuild their relationship or something like that. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**LPOV**

"_Daddy, please don't go!" I wailed at my father, tears streaming down my cheeks. He had received a message from Grandfather to help hunt down one of those loathed blood sucking creatures, feared by everyone, even Daddy. He picked me up with strong arms cradling me against his hard chest. He whispered soothingly as he wiped away the stray tears that didn't fall from my face, with a rough thumb._

"_I'm sorry, love, but Daddy has to help your Grandfather tonight." He said caringly, bringing more cries out of my mouth. "Now my little Lily," He said firmly, "I know you don't want me to go, believe me I don't want to go either, but I will be back. I promise." He kissed my forehead, rocking me back and forth gently. "And I want to give this to you, sweetheart." He took a small necklace that I didn't notice in my vigorous fit, off the table. _

_He smiled and continued, "It's so that a part of me is always with you and for you to remember me." It was beautiful; it was a white gold oval shaped locket. On the front it had our Cullen crest but above where the middle clover was there was a small keyhole. Under our crest was three roses, the one in the middle bigger than the others. Above the left and right clover was a four leaf clover and a chain pattern going above the crest connecting each four leaf clover. _**(AN: I'm going to use the Cullen crest from the movie. Sorry, I just don't have any brain juice right now.)**

_He set me on the ground and knelt behind me until he was at about my height. He gently took the locket from my tiny fingers and clasped it around my neck. I turned around facing him, standing on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you, Father! It is very pretty!" I looked into his blue eyes smiling happily. I held it in the palm of my hand and tried to open it, failing wretchedly. He laughed at my frustrated face and pulled out a small white gold key from under his shirt that was on a white gold chain. "Here, you have to open it with this key." He pushed it into the lock and it opened with a little click. But before I could see what's inside it he closed it, pulling the key out. _

"_Love, I have to go now." He murmured miserably, knowing it would break my heart. I felt my entire face fall but he quickly added "But don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to Daddy. I promise I'll be back safe and sound." _

_I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you!" I encircled my arms around his neck again giving him one last hug. _

"_I love you too, Lily, and remember that I will always love you and be with you no matter what." He gave me a tender squeeze and stood up with me dangling from his neck. He's deep laugher filled my eardrums when I didn't let go. I laid my head down onto his shoulder, wishing that he would forget about having to leave. He sighed and walked over to Mother and handed me to her. He gave her a kiss on the lips, saying goodbye while grabbing a black cloak. He headed toward the beautifully carved wooden door, opening it with a loud creak. _

_He headed out into the rain with his hood up and grabbed a torch from Uncle Henry, his best friend and my Godfather. I watched both of them disappear through the rain as Mother closed the door. It was such a sweet sorrow knowing that he had to leave but to know that I would see him again._

Though what I didn't know was that would be the last time I would ever see him again. The last time I would ever see him smile, hug me, kiss my forehead, sit on his lap, tell me it's alright, and to tell me he loved me always. He and I was a pair, I was his angel that came from Heaven itself and he was my best friend and my protector. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts as I came through a small clearing; I had been looking for my father for 347 years. Yes I counted; I kept track of personal information in a small diary I carry around. Small things, like my birthday, when Daddy went missing and how old I was, how long I was looking for him, when I got changed, and things like that; important to me. I laid down on my back closing my eyes, where would I go from here? I needed a small town and I was getting pretty lonely. I pulled out my iPod from the pocket of my old jeans and put on shuffle**. **Boom Boom Pow came on, and I sighed turning over on my stomach.

I need to start new maybe move to a small town or something. First off all I need to get some new clothes that was easy over the years I had made a bank account after much trouble. I rolled my eyes remembering that incident but that was another story. But the big problem was school… if I was going to a small town and actually be noticeable I would need a story. I was traveling alone so no one could act like my parents or something. How could I lie about my age and say I'm like 16 or something. Heck, I'm stuck in a 14 year olds body so that wouldn't work. I would just make up a story or dazzle someone into letting me in. I laughed out loud, yep that would work! I got up and ran to a small town that I knew in Washington called Forks.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short but I'm working on Chapter 1 but I'm going off to camp for two weeks so.... it might take a while.... Hope you liked it!!!**

**Krakengirl**


End file.
